


A wild Duck Chase

by Vixen_flames



Category: Pikmin - Fandom
Genre: Alph helps him find it, Charlie interrogates Louie, Charlie loses his rubber ducky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Poor Louie did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_flames/pseuds/Vixen_flames
Summary: Charlie loses his rubber ducky and asks Alph to help him find it so he doesn't have to search the lonely halls by himself.





	A wild Duck Chase

Charlie stood at the foot of Alph’s bedroom door. He hesitated, before lightly knocking and patiently waiting for a response. Hope Alph wasn’t sleeping, Charlie thought, I’d feel terrible for waking him up. A few moments later, the door opened and a curious, albeit tired Alph, appeared in the doorway.

“Oh! Captain Charlie! What are you doing up so late?” Alph asked.

“Uh, it’s nothing serious... Sorry for waking you up Alph. You should go back to bed,” Charlie stammered apologetically, feeling guilty for waking the younger captain. He turned to leave.

“Wait! Did you need something?” Alph pressed, noticing the captain seemed a little hesitant.

“Well, it seems I’ve lost my rubber ducky and I was wondering if you could help me find it. Though, I understand if you don’t want to, it is late after all,” Charlie murmured, embarrassed.

“I don’t mind helping you Captain. It’s the least I can do at this time of night.” Charlie smiled thankfully. He would have searched for his beloved rubber ducky himself, but the lonely thought of roaming the empty halls of the ship without someone to accompany him, brought him to Alph’s door. Hopeful for some company.

“Where should we look first?” Alph asked.

“Hmm, we should take a look in the control room, that’s where I last saw it floating before we went on today’s fruit expedition,” Charlie reasoned. The two captains headed towards their destination. After searching the control room and coming up empty handed, the duo considered where they should search next.

“We should check the mess hall next. As unlikely as it is for us to find it there, your rubber ducky doesn’t have anything stopping it from floating off wherever it pleases,” Alph said.

“I really need to find a way to stop it from doing that, I doubt you want to go on a wild duck chase every time I lose my rubber ducky,” Charlie joked. Alph chuckled at that.

“Maybe not every time, but don’t be afraid to ask if you really need my help.” As the captains were exiting the control room, Louie floated in front of them and blocked their way. Charlie narrowed his eyes. He marched over to the hocotation and yanked him down to eye level by the ropes that bound him.

“Alright you,” Charlie growled, “you’re the only one who was on the ship when we left, have you done something with my rubber ducky?”

“Whoa! Captain, what are you doing?” Alph questioned incredulously.

“Louie’s stolen my rubber ducky before, who says he didn’t take it again?”

“He’s tied up! He couldn’t have taken it.” Alph said, trying to shut down the interrogation. “There’s still parts of the ship we haven’t searched, if we can’t find it then we’ll ask Louie, but I doubt he has it,” Alph tried to reason with Charlie.

    “...Alright,” Charlie sighed and relented, but not without giving Louie a look of distrust. The duo continued their search for the rubber ducky. The captains searched the mess hall, but found no sign of the missing toy.

    “Where do we go now?” Alph asked. Right then a muffled squeaking sound was heard. “Is that?” Charlie listened for a moment, then walked over to the juice storage and opened the door. Low and behold, the rubber ducky floated out of the juice storage.

    “My rubber ducky!” Charlie cried, grabbing the toy and hugging it to his chest, resulting in the toy letting out a loud squeak. “Thank you so much Alph! I wouldn’t have found it without your help! “ Charlie turned towards Alph, only to see him leaning heavily against the table, looking about ready to fall asleep right there in the mess hall.

    “Hey, how about as a token of thanks for helping me find my rubber ducky, I give you a ride back to your room?” Charlie asked. Alph gave him a grateful smile.

    “That would be nice, thanks Captain.”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do this time of night.”

Charlie gave Alph a piggy back ride back to his room. Only when Charlie reached his door did he notice that Alph had fallen asleep. Instead of waking him up, Charlie simply entered his room and deposited the sleepy Koppaite onto his bed.

“Well, it’s the least I can do.” Charlie said softly, before exiting and walking down the hall to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! This is the first one I've ever written or posted so my skills are probably as rusty as a bike left out in the rain. I'll be making more fanfiction for fandoms like Pikmin that don't have that many works to their name. So expect more from me in the future! See you in my next fanfiction.


End file.
